


A Very Destiel Christmas

by bennixalice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, DeanxCass, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, SamxEileen - Freeform, Top!Cass, bottom!Dean, destiel au, destiel christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennixalice/pseuds/bennixalice
Summary: This is an AU Destiel story and it is Christmas time. Dean and Castiel have a few weeks holiday together and plan on spending it wisely. However with it being Christmas they have family duties. Such as meeting Sam's new girlfriend, Eileen. Balthazar dropping by, and trouble with John Winchester.They do of course have a fair bit of alone time, which can be hard to come by when they have been busy with their work schedules.This was an old story that I did, I have given it a re-vamp and of course editing. I really hope you  like it.





	1. The holidays have started

 

As Castiel walked out of his stuffy office of the college he taught at all he could think of,. was some well deserved weeks off over Christmas. He couldn't wait to take his damn uncomfortable black lace up shoes off, undo his crappy tired looking blue tie and then drop down on the old second hand brown fabric two seater lounge next to the most handsome boyfriend anyone could ever ever ask for.  
  
Castiel parked his black dirty '71 Mustang. _Dean's gonna kill me when he sees how filthy this car is_ , he thought, as he pulled her in the carport of their apartment complex. As he ascended the outside grubby white staircase up to their apartment, he didn't care that Dean and he's first home together wasn't perfect... it was to them. They were actually saving for a house to live in, but that can be hard. Castiel was on a good wage. He worked his arse off in college, he originally wanted to be involved in science, but after doing it for a while, he knew it wasn't for him. Dean suggested to him that he become a teacher as he is very patient and good with showing people things. Castiel used to tutor Dean all the time towards the end of school. That is of course, when they first hooked up. Castiel got up the courage to make the first move and they have been together ever since.

 

As Castiel reached the top of the stairs and headed towards their place, he knew Dean would be home by now, as he had the early shift before he started his holidays. Dean worked with his father as a mechanic, he used to tell Castiel that when he was little he wanted to be a fireman. Castiel was disappointed as he would have loved to see Dean dressed a fireman. So Halloween just gone, Dean dressed up as a fireman for Castiel. That night has been coined as one of the top ten nights of their lives.   
  
As soon as he unlocked the bright orange wooden front door he could hear the music pumping from the lounge room and Dean trying to sing along with it, not caring that he could hardly carry a tune to bless himself. Castiel shook his head, as per usual it was Bob Seger. As Castiel took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack that was placed just inside the front door, he wondered how Dean had never got any complaints from their nosy neighbours for his loud music and dreadful singing. He headed down the hallway into the open plan living room and dinning area, Castiel, gave Dean a small smile and turned to the left and walked through the living room past the massive flat screen TV mounted on the wall (Castiel loved watching Dean hang it on the wall... no shirt and tattered jeans). He entered their large messy bedroom, _Dean was suppose to clean up his dirty clothes and make the bed,_ he thought to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Castiel then continued to remove his uncomfortable work attire that made him feel like a trussed up tosser. Clothes, that he wouldn't have to put back on for another few weeks.  
  
After he changed into what he thought was his grey jeans and threw on a loose fitting long sleeve black v-neck long sleeved shirt. He looked up to see Dean – his Dean, leaning against the bedroom door with a massive cheesy grin spread across his ridiculously stunning face.  
  
'How was I lucky enough to score you, Dean.' Castiel asked, as he started to walk towards Dean. Who was still being the amazingly cool person that he was, leaning against the door with his left leg crossed in front of his right and his arms crossed at his chest.

 

'The question here, Cass, should have been, how did I get so lucky to have been able to score you?' Dean started to blush a bit as he propped himself off the door frame dropping his arms for his very hot boyfriend to walk into them.   
  
'I'm just happy we get a whole three weeks off together, just you and me in this apartment, for three whole weeks.' He winked at Castiel as he drew closer to Dean; close enough to kiss him. That he did, he kissed Dean softly on his pink full lips. Their hands tangled into each others as they held hands and walked back out of the room and did exactly what Castiel wanted. They flopped down on the old brown couch, stained with beer and food. Castiel snuggled into Dean's chest, Dean wrapped his right arm around Castiel's shoulder as he turned the music off and turned the TV on.  
  
As Dean was flicking through Netflix, Castiel suggested a Christmas movie, Dean replied with _Die Hard_. 'God, please no, Dean... we have watched that 20 times just in the last month'. He remebered that Sam was bringing his new girlfriend over to meet them tonight. 'What time is Sam, coming over?' 'Oh Crap' Dean replied. 'Cass, man I totally forgot!' Dean said as he looked down at Castiel in his arms. Castiel loved his nickname that Dean gave him, Dean was the first ever friend that gave him a nickname.  
  
Castiel shook his head as he pushed himself up from Dean's warm embrace, and gave him a side smile. 'I'll go and get us some Chinese food, a bit of everything in case she is picky?' He leaned down and kissed Dean on his forehead.

 

Dean however had other ideas. He gripped his fingers in Castiel's shirt and pulled him back down on top of him and started to kiss Castiel passionately. His hands were running under Castiel's shirt, running up his spine, slightly digging in his nails as he went. Castiel let himself drown in Dean; he went numb with the pleasure that was his, Dean. They kissed for what seemed like hours, only that wasn't possible, as they needed to breathe. They both slowly broke apart, their foreheads resting on each others as Dean's hands were sliding down Castiel's back towards his distressed denim prison.   
  
'Dean.' Castiel said softly, his mouth drifted over Dean's right ear. 'We don't want to get busted like last time, do we?' Castiel smirked at Dean as he remembered the last time they started to make out on this couch and Sam just let himself into their apartment and found them half naked.   
  
Dean started laughing so loud that Castiel could feel it vibrating through his chest. He loved the sound of Dean's laugh. Well, Cass you shouldn't turn me on by wearing my jeans... Plus serves him I reckon, little shit should have knocked first.'

 

Castiel look puzzled, 'I thought these were my jeans... we really need to stop buying the same clothes'. They both laughed as Castiel began to get up from Dean's embrace. Not before Dean gave him one last kiss, and a smack his arse on his way to order their dinner.  
  
………………………………………………………….  
  
One hour later Castiel had returned with a great deal of Chinese food for them. He had noodles, rice, honey chicken, sweet and sour pork, some other chicken thing that Dean hated, but he didn't care because Castiel had gotten him his favourite spring rolls. Dean came into the small kitchen and sidled up behind Castiel and hugged his slender waist moving one had up his shirt as Castiel set out the food in the special bowls that Sam had got them when they first moved into this apartment. Sam was the first person in either of their families to be one hundred percent supportive. He told Dean that he knew they were keen on each other when they first started hanging out as teenagers. Sam was tempted to try some sort of trickery to get them to admit they liked each other. However he didn't need to, as Castiel, finally made his move.   
  
Castiel turned his smiling face around to Dean's and yet again they kissed each other, very softly, this time. It was still so passionate, but slower and more intense. They could feel their breathing getting heavier on each others faces and that just made Dean heat up.   
  
At that moment, the door bell rung and they broke apart smiling. 'Saved by the bell.' Castiel said, as Dean smacked him on his arse and went to let Sam and his new girlfriend in. Dean had always smacked Castiel like, it was Dean's way of giving affection.   
  
'At least he remembered the doorbell this time.' Dean said with a smirk, as walked towards the door.  
  
Dean opened the door to greet his brother. 'Hey, Dean.' Sam yelled as he walked in through the small doorway and hugged his older brother a little too enthusiastically which made Dean a little uncomfortable and left him wondering why his brother was an idiot. 'I didn't interrupt anything... did I? Sam asked looking down the hallway. 'Nah, dude, you're good'. Dean laughed.   
  
This amazingly beautiful brunette woman was standing along side of Sam looking rather scared at the prospect of meeting Sam's older brother. She was a stunner, _well done Sammy_ , he thought.   
  
'Dean, this is Eileen, Eileen Leahy.' Sam said as he held onto her small trembling hand.   
  
'It's nice to finally meet you Dean, you have a lovely home.' She said, fear showing in her voice. Eileen was deaf, but could hear okay, thanks to the hearing aids and she was very good at reading lips. Sam had already told Dean and Castiel all about her.   
  
'Likewise, Eileen.' To make her feel more at home Dean gave her a massive hug. 'You don't need to be nervous, we're so glad you're here. Plus this place is a dive.' He laughed and she gave him a smile. Dean broke the hug and smiled at her, he then took her coat and hung it up on the rack as Sam took her down the narrow hallway into the open living and dinning area.  
  
As Sam hit the dinning room he saw Castiel in the kitchen gathering up bowels of food and taking it over to the small round table, which was so well decorated. Sam knew full well this was the work of his brother's boyfriend.   
  
'Hey Cass, how are you going?' Sam walked over to Castiel and hugged him. 'Haven't seen in you ages, still working hard?'  
  
'Always, Sammy - Someone has to keep your brother feed.' He laughed, his deep voice making Dean love him even more.  
  
'Cass, this is Eileen, Eileen this is Castiel... or Cass for short, Dean's boyfriend.' Sam said to her as he introduced them. He had already told her that his brother was gay and in a relationship. She couldn't have cared less, so long as they were just as nice as Sam.  
  
'Very nice to meet you, Castiel.' She replied as she shook his hand.  
  
'You can call me, Cass, if you like, we're having Chinese, I hope you like it.' He smiled at her as put the rest of the food down and smacked Dean's hand away as he went for a spring roll. 'Guests first, Dean.' Dean pouted at Castiel who just smiled and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
……………………………………………………….  
  


The whole evening went really well for all of them. Castiel and Eileen got to sit through Dean and Sam telling stories of what they used to get up to as kids. Of course Castiel had heard it all before, but still enjoyed hearing it again, as well as seeing Eileen's reactions of what they used to get up to.  
  
Castiel told Eileen all about how he had met Dean and Sam in High School and that he thought Sam was pretentious and up himself as he never would really talk to him. He also talked about how much time he and Dean would spend together before Mrs Winchester told Dean that she thought they made a cute couple as a joke, only then realising that yes, they did actually like each other. But he was scared of saying anything to Castiel, but not too long after at the end of one of their tutor session Castiel kissed Dean very quickly and short, straight on his lips. Before Castiel had a chance to say anything Dean took his hand and kissed him back.   
  
Dean all the while was happy sitting back enjoying his brother being happy with someone, and of course, enjoying Castiel. Every chance he got he would be running his hand up and down Castiel's inner thigh and loved feeling him quiver under his touch as he got closer to his groin.  
  
It was about two in the morning when Sam and Eileen decided to leave. Eileen tried to help Castiel clean up, but he wouldn't let her and told that was Dean's job. Dean was not impressed.  
  
After they had left and Castiel was clearing the table and Dean was stacking the dishwasher, Castiel couldn't help but watch Dean from behind as he bent over to put plates lower in the machine, he grinned to himself and walked behind Dean and pressed himself into his partners body placing his hands on Dean's sharp hips. He bent down to whisper in Dean's ear.  
  
'We can finish this in the morning.' With that comment Dean had a hold of Castiel's hand and was dragging him off into their bedroom.  
  
They had just got through the threshold of their bedroom and Dean's shirt was already off and Castiel's soon followed. They fell on the big king sized bed together kissing each other frantically, like it would be the last time they ever got to be with each other. Dean has his hand down Castiel jeans – well his jeans, and started rubbing his hand up and down. _I love that Cass still completely turns me on by looking at me with those stunning royal blue eyes_. Dean thought to himself. Castiel was trying to undo Dean's buttons and zipper and pulled his jeans and underwear down as low as he could, he used his legs to push them all the way off Dean and onto the floor. Dean was now fully naked and Castiel started helping Dean get his own clothes and underwear off.   
  
Soon they were both naked, Castiel was now on top of Dean kissing his soft lips, then making his way down his rough stubbled jaw line, to his already sweaty neck, sometimes biting as he continued to kiss him down to the ripped chest, his hands gliding down Dean's waist to his thighs. They were both completely hard now and Dean was moaning, each and every time Castiel kissed him gripping his left hand in Castiel's soft dark hair while his other hand gripped the crisp purple bed sheets. Their bodies were in sync with each other, moving to each others motions, both moaning and groaning together. _Castiel's thoughts were all over the place._ Their breathing was even in time. _They had slept together for years, he kinda wished he kept count, but maybe that was a bit werid_. Castiel lifted Dean's legs so they were wrapped around his waist and then reached for the lube that was in the bedside table. Dean was breathing heavy and wanted Castiel to hurry the hell up.  
  
'Cass, please…. ' His head dropped back into the pillow as Castiel bent his head down to a now very hard and swollen Dean, Castiel slowly licked his wet manhood. _I love this so much_ , Dean thought, his mind was also running a million miles a minute.   
  
Castiel let the lube run over his fingers, he then played with Dean in his left hand as his fingers from his right hand moved towards him and he inserted his index finger and started to open his boyfriend. Dean, again thrust his head back into the soft pillow, while grasping the sheets with both his hands. _How can he do this to me everytime, how can he just make me melt under his touch._ Dean thought, but couldn't get the words out.   
  
'Oh, Cass, man – that's just…' he let out a slight exhale. The pleasure that Dean was experiencing at the hands of his lover was all that he needed to send him over the edge. Castiel has now inserted two fingers opening him up more, preparing Dean for Castiel to enter him. Castiel was also starting to get wet. Before Dean knew it, Castiel had three fingers inside him.   
  
Dean was ready and so was Castiel. Castiel removed his fingers, rolled on a condom and slowly pushed his pulsing self inside of Dean, who could feel every inch of his soul mate gradually move further into him. His large hands grabbed onto Castiel's arms that were holding his own body weight still, along side of Dean's body. Dean's eyes closed as Castiel was now all the way inside Dean. Castiel dropped his toned body onto Dean, their chests rubbing and faces now level as Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head and pulled him into a highly passionate kiss as Castiel kept thrusting inside of Dean. _Dean is so tight, if sex was a sport we would win every time_. Castiel's thought as left arm was wrapped under Dean's right arm and came up and over his shoulder, he then took his right hand that was still wet from the lube and being inside Dean, slid it very, very slowly down Dean's chest towards his penis. He gripped on and began to copy his own thrusting motion with his slender fingers up and down Dean.  
  
'Cass!' Dean screamed as he grabbed Castiel's face in his large worn mechanics hands and started kissing him again. They were both hot and sweating onto each other as Castiel continued to thrust and tug harder and faster. They were moaning into each other, 'You like that Dean?' Castiel asked as they broke their kiss for some air. All Dean could do was nod in absolute pleasure and appreciation as he stared into those amazing blue eyes. Castiel smiled and continued, he was coming soon and he could feel the same with Dean, they always came together, they made sure of it.  
  
Castiel's breathing increased and he moaned Dean's name as he seized onto one of Dean's thigh pulling his leg up higher and closer into Castiel preparing himself for their explosion.  
  
Castiel and Dean did cum at the same time. Castiel felt himself erupt inside of Dean and he also felt Dean convulse at the same time. Castiel felt his whole body tremble, his legs were shaking, his breathing was staggered. Dean could feel Castiel all hot inside of himself. He too was shaking with pleasure. Castiel slowly removed himself from Dean, he disposed of the condom and laid down beside his lover. Castiel lay on his back with his arm open waiting for Dean to climb into his chest.

 

That is exactly what Dean did. Castiel wrapped his warm arms around Dean as he lay in Castiel's sweaty chest, listening to each other breathing. Castiel moved his head and kissed Dean on his head, getting more hair than forehead, while gripping the top sheet in his hand and throwing it over the top of them. Dean loved being in Castiel's arms. He felt protected and it calmed him. That was his happy place. He knew how corny it sounded, and it id used to bother him... he felt vulnerable. But the moment he knew he was totally and completely in love with Castiel, it didn't bother him so much anymore.   
  
'I love you Dean.' Castiel said as he moved himself lower into their bed so their bodies were now facing each other. This time he softly kissed Dean on his lips.  
  
'I love you too, my angel, Cass.' With that, they both feel asleep tangled together. Just the way they liked it.

 

 

  
  


 


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Dean and Castiel's holidays together.  
> A another brother drops by unannounced and Dean is going to make Castiel wash his own car.

 

As Castiel slept Dean went out to get them some breakfast. He decided to take Castiel's car as his was low on fuel. As soon as he got to the Mustang he was horrified at how dirty it was, _how many times do I have to wash this car for him?_ Dean thought as he got into the car and slammed the door shut behind him. I'm gonna make him wash it this time, and in a white tight shirt… Dean's mind began to wonder of seeing his beautiful boyfriend all wet in a white, very tight, shirt washing the car. Water splashing on him as he plunges the sponge into the soapy water before placing it on the car to wash it clean. He snapped himself out of his daydream and thought that he better go and get their breakfast.   
  
When Dean got back to their apartment there was an immaculate red 70's VW Beetle parked in Castiel's spot. Dean bashed the steering wheel with his left hand, _he does it on purpose_. He then had to back out of their driveway and park it on the side of the road. He hated when Castiel's brother Balthazar would drop by unannounced. Dean believes he know exactly when they go out so he can park in the their carport. Dean had to admit he was an awesome brother to Castiel, much better than Gabriel. But he could be annoying; well that is, he liked to annoy Dean.   
  
Dean walked in through the front door and heard his stupid accent, which he has no idea how he picked it up, _maybe he thinks he sounds cool,_ Dean thought to himself and tried not to laugh at himself, even though he knows he's bloody funny.   
  
'Dean!' Balthazar yelled at him as he came into view of them sitting in the lounge room.   
  
'Balty, you do know that's Cass' park you're in, right?' Dean said with a less than impressed tone.  
  
'Yep, don't care. How about you Cassie?' Balthazar asked turning towards Castiel. He knew both Castiel and Dean hated Castiel being called Cassie. He started calling him that not long after he met Dean and realised that Dean was calling Castiel, Cass. He had to turn it into a girls name.  
  
'I've told you about this before Balthazar.' Castiel said in his rough tone of voice that always makes Dean shiver. He loved Castiel's voice. Castiel got up and went into the kitchen after Dean.  
  
'Oh, all right, I know it gets your girlfriends panties in a twist.' He looked at Dean with a big grin on his face.   
  
To which Dean replied with a smirk. 'Yep, big ol' twist.' Castiel laughed, he knew that as much as Balthazar and Dean ripped on each other, they did like each other and always got along. Dean and Balthazar consider themselves to be brothers and even Balthazar and Sam get a long really well. A little too well sometimes, they love nothing more than ripping on Dean when they can.   
  
Balthazar was always the most supportive of Castiel; Gabriel was not too far behind. Castiel later found out that Gabriel was just scared of his parents' reaction if they knew that he sided with Castiel. Which at first did piss Castiel off, he would never abandon his brothers and sisters, but later he forgave him. He didn't want bad blood with his family. Even though he doesn't have much to do with them anymore. The Winchesters, Balthazar & Gabriel are his family.   
  
'So Deano Balthazar smiled as Dean rolled his eyes, as much he hated Cassie, he loathed Deano.  
  
'What's for breaky?' he continued ignoring both Dean and Castiel's death stares as he made his way over to breakfast bench that separated the kitchen from the dinning area.  
  
'What Balty? Do you think you're staying? Sorry only enough for two.' Dean smiled back and got the pancakes out of the bag.  
  
'Ooohhhh, Dean, I'm hurt'. Balthazar put his left hand up to his chest covering his heart. 'You don't want to invite Cassie's big brother to stay for breakfast?' Balthazar replied as he then linked his hands under his chin in a praying motion.  
  
Castiel laughed, 'come on Dean, I'm sure we can break it up to serve three.' He kissed Dean on his right cheek and Dean immediately blushed and hated that Balthazar saw him in a vulnerable way.  
  
'Fine.' Dean said as Castiel gave him a look of thanks and went to get plates. 'On one condition?' Dean asked.  
  
'What's that Deano?' Balthazar asked as he sat himself down at their dinning table over looking the water.  
  
'Stop calling us those stupid nicknames.' Dean's voice was tense.  
  
'Never gonna happen Deano, besides, you get to call me Balty in return.'   
  
'He's got you there Dean.' Castiel said as he pinched Dean on his arse as they were putting out the breakfast.   
  
Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hand when his brother was busy watching whatever was on television and he linked their fingers together in a warm embrace. He leaned over and whispered, 'I like your brother, but we better get some bloody good time to ourselves today. You have a black car that needs washing and I have a nice tight white shirt you can do it in.'  
  
This time, Castiel was the one who was blushing.  
  
…………………………………………………………….  
  
Once Balthazar was long gone and Castiel was now stacking the dishwasher with last night dishes as well as breakfasts. Dean quickly took off into their room and raided their wardrobe, throwing clothes on the floor as he went. Castiel would make him clean up their room once he saw this mess... then he can wear the white shirt. He knew he had a tight white shirt in there and he was going to make Castiel wash that car in it.   
  
He pulled it out from one the drawers and strides out to Castiel 'look what I found Cass.' He had the biggest grin on his face as he flashed the white shirt and threw it at Castiel who just shook his head.   
  
'I'm not wearing that, it has holes it, it's old and it looks too small for me.' Castiel held up the shirt pulling a weird face, his head tilting to the left as he looked it over. He was sure it was too small for him, he was absolutely certain it was way too small for Dean. Dean smiled at him and walked slowly over to him. He put his large hands around Castiel's slender waist and pulled his lover into his personal space.  
  
'Please Cass, for me? It's Christmas time, the season to be jolly, or to make your boyfriend be jolly' He smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel on his round pink lips. Not surprising that yet again Castiel melted under it. Dean knew Castiel weakness. Dean's kissing.   
  
As Dean slowly broke away from Castiel – who made a whimpering noise as Dean pulled away; he looked him in his emerald eyes and was putty in his hands. 'Fine Dean, I'll do it.'  
  
'Yes!' Dean cried out as his spun on his heels and pumped his elbow in a winning way. As Castiel removed his Batman shirt that Dean had got him last Christmas and pulled the very tight white shirt over his head. Very tight it was, Castiel felt very restricted in his breathing, and very uncomfortable. As he pulled at it trying to get it fit him in some way, he looked up at Dean who had has mouth open and eyes wide at the site of Castiel's fit slender body in that tiny shirt, it was even too short and was riding up his waist and Dean could see his snail trail poking out underneath. Dean immediately grabbed Castiel's face in a fit of passion and started kissing him very forcefully on his chapped lips. Castiel being the tease he was, wasn't opening his mouth for Dean, he made him work for it. He could feel Dean's tongue pushing at his mouth, trying to open it. Dean was moaning sweet little noises and Castiel kept his mouth shut as tightly as a cell door. Dean moaned into the kiss again as Castiel gripped the back of his head and tangled his fingers in Dean's soft dirty blonde hair as they made their way over to the couch and slammed their bodies on top of it. It rocked and hit the back wall. They giggled like a pair or 15 year olds.   
  
Castiel was on top of Dean, but not for long, as Dean rolled himself flipping Castiel with him. Dean was now on top of Castiel, his body lying on Castiel's in between his open legs who then wrapped his toned thighs around Dean's waist. All the while Castiel was still trying to keep his dominance. _Making, Cass come with me to the gym has really paid off, his torso is so firm_. Dean thought, as finally Castiel knew that he had teased Dean long enough and started to part his lips. They broke apart for a second for a quick breathe of air, then after ghosting each other they slowly closed in. The kissing this time slower and more romantic, their tongues exploring their mouths, twisting in and out letting each have time in the others. _Slow down, Castiel – you know how much Dean loves it slow and soft._ Castiel thought to himself as he tried not to take over. Castiel was the more intense and passionate one. Dean on the other hand, liked it slow and tender. Not that Dean didn't love it when Castiel took control and gave him one hell of ride _._  
  
Finally as they broke apart, again, to catch their breath, Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. 'This isn't getting the car washed.' His dark hair was all messy and his eyes were full of the ecstasy that Dean had given him in that kiss.  
  
Dean looked down at Castiel's beautiful face; 'it's not my fault you're too damn hot to resist.' He winked at his boyfriend and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
They lay on the couch together for what seemed like hours. Castiel was lying flat on his back while Dean was lying on his side with back pushed up against the back of the couch with his right arm under Castiel's body and his left arm draped over Castiel's chest. They were holding hands, as Castiel stroked Dean's hair with his left hand. They loved being able to just be together in silence. Just the two of them enjoying the warmth of their bodies squished together on the their couch in their apartment.

 

Castiel wanted to bring up what he and Dean had been talking about for months now. Dean deciding that he should do what he wants to do; be a fireman. But he knew that it was a very touchy subject as Sam had gone to Law School and not gone onto to be a part of the family business and for Dean to now turn around and say that he wants out is going to break John. Well Dean thinks it will. Castiel believes that ultimately John will respect his sons wishes, even if it may take some time. Dean and John still have a bit of a strained relationship, he wasn't entirely happy about the fact that Dean fell in love with Castiel. He was always more proud of Sam, as he went to college, got the girl, the white picket fence and hopefully the 2.5 kids.   
  
Suddenly Dean's phone started ringing, awaking them from their peace. Dean knew it was Sammy as the set ring tone gave it away.  
  
'What's up Sammy? You do know that Cass and I are on holidays, therefore we intended on having lots of sex, and you ringing is getting in the way of that?' Dean said down the phone as he winked at Castiel. Castiel gave him a side smile. Dean has answered his phone to Sam so many times saying that he is either in the middle of sex with Castiel, or they just started or just finished. At first Sam was disgusted, but after he figured out that Dean was doing it to get a rise out of him, he just ignores him or makes funny comments like 'tell Cass, to bite you'.

 

Dean's green eyes suddenly shot open in panic as he sat bolt upright, which nearly sent Castiel flying off the couch and scared him half to death as he saw the horror in Dean's perfect face.   
  
'What about, dad?' Dean's voice quivered as he reached out for Castiel.

 


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go to the hospital to see what has happened to John.  
> Dean gets angry at himself and others while Castiel gets caught in the middle of it.

As Castiel drove Dean to the hospital he held onto Dean's hand. John Winchester had been in an accident at work. Neither Dean nor Castiel knew the details. Sam said he would fill them in when they got there. As Castiel drove them both straight to the local hospital, never letting go of Dean's hand all he could think of was out of all the Winchester's it was John who took it the hardest, even though there was a part of him that knew deep down. He didn't really know how to handle it. He would never have abandoned Dean but it took him a long time to accept Castiel as part of the family. Not that he didn't like Castiel... he did. But he always used the from a different generation talk as to why he wasn't comfortable with them. Just like Mary, though, he also knew that as soon as Dean brought Castiel into their house to meet them, that they were closer than most young boys.  
  
Castiel drove up to the front entrance and let Dean out to meet with Sam.  
  
'Call me when you park the car, I'll let you know where we are.' Dean said to Castiel in a rushed and scared tone, their hands still locked together. He lifted them up to his lips and kissed Castiel's hand softly with all the love in the world.   
  
He let go of Castiel and took off into the hospital, Castiel lent over to shut the passenger's side door as Dean forgot to close it. He then took off and went to park his still unwashed car in the dark underground car park of the hospital.  
  
As he came back into the hospital he phoned Dean, but Dean didn't answer his phone, Sam did. 'Hey Sam, where are guys?'  
  
'Level two Cass, in the waiting room. Dean and mum are talking with the doctors at the moment, they are filling Dean in and I will do the same for you as soon as you get up here'. 'Thanks, Sam'. Castiel replied as he hung up his phone.   
  
As Castiel put his phone back in his jacket pocket and took off towards the elevator, he knew he just needed to get to Dean.  
  
He raced through the corridors of level two and wished that he got more direction from Sam. He noticed that he was in the Cardiovascular ward, this wasn't a good sign. All he wanted was to get to Dean. He found a nurses station and a lovely young red headed nurse named Anna, she was more than happy to show him the way. He found Sam, Mary and Eileen in the small waiting. Mary was in tears and she ran to give him a hug as soon as saw him round the corner.   
  
"How is he?' Castiel asked as Mary let go of him, still weeping. Castiel still had his left arm tight to her tiny body.  
  
'He's in surgery, having a coronary bypass.' She looked into his bright blue eyes that were also starting to well up. She could barley get out that sentence, Castiel hugged her tight.   
  
Sam motioned for Castiel to follow him. Castiel took Mary back to her chair and Eileen continued to comfort her. Castiel had no idea where Dean was. He followed Sam further down the corridor of the quiet hospital.  
  
Castiel didn't wait for Sam. 'Where is Dean?' He asked, all panicked. He went outside, said that he needed some air.' Sam replied.   
  
Sam turned and looked square into Castiel's eyes. Castiel had never noticed how hazel Sam's eyes were, until now. He felt like he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

 

'Dad was under a car that, the last one he had to do before he was going to shut down for Christmas. The tyre was off and the jack was an old one that he has asked Paul to get rid of and replace. But he didn't do it.' Sam started to tear up and Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Dad tried to move in time, but it came down on the side of his right leg and broke his bones. As they were trying to jack the car up again, he started going into cardiac arrest.   
  
'How long has he bee in surgery for?' Castiel asked. Still worried about Dean, but knowing he can't leave Sam either.

 

'About an hour, I think.' Sam said as Eileen started walking over to them. Castiel was glad to see her here. He knew she was the one for Sam, they were adorable together.   
  
'How is Dean?' Castiel asked Sam.  
  
Sam looked down at the ground, 'about how you'd expect Cass. He's as mad as hell, do you think you can handle him tonight? Do you need me to stay over?' Sam was now looking back at Castiel; Castiel knew that was Sam's way of asking if he can stay over.  
  
Castiel drew closer to Sam looking up at him in the eye, 'you're always welcome to stay Sam, and you never have to ask.' Sam started to cry again and Castiel closed their space and hugged him. 'I'm so sorry, Sam.'   
  
How about we all stay with your mum tonight, I think she will need to be around family. Sam pulled out of the hug. 'She is staying here tonight, the doctors have already said that she can stay as long as she needs.'

 

Eileen had got to them both and Castiel then moved Sam to her and he feel into her arms.   
  
'Cass!' Castiel quickly turned to see Dean racing towards him, he pulled him into a massive hug, Castiel quickly returned the favour, pulling Dean so close to his slender frame that he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. Sam and Eileen walked back to Mary to give them some time together. They didn't let go of each other for what felt like an eternity. As Dean slowly began to let go of Castiel, he let out a soft cry and Dean pulled him in again.   
  
'Do you need to take a walk?' Castiel asked into Dean's shoulder.  
  
'I've just been for a walk, how about a coffee?' They broke apart much to both of their disappointment, Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hand and they made their way to the cafeteria, asking if anyone else wanted anything on their way.   
  
They both walked into the cafe and took a seat at a small table. Dean's eyes were red raw. 'Sam is going to stay with us tonight, he said that Mary is staying here.' I don't think he wanted to be without his family tonight.' Castiel looked at Dean who had gone silent.

 

'I figured he was going to stay over', Dean finally replied as their coffee arrived.

'I knew dad wasn't the healthiest of people, but I never thought that this would happen to him. He is a fit guy, works hard, still plays baseball.' Dean tried not to cry in front of these people. Castiel was holding his hand on the table.

 

'There is no way I can quit now and become a fireman, I will have to take over while he recovers and first things, first... I will fire Paul'. Dean was now starting to moved into anger.

 

Castiel looked Dean right in eyes, 'Hey, come on Dean, sweety. You need to remember what you want, I'm sure that John will understand. I mean, you can still look after the place while you do your training. Plus we don't need to talk about that now.'  
  
A couple of guys who looked to be in their early 20's walked by and made some remark about Dean and Castiel being fags. Castiel's spine shot up, not because of the comment, but because of Dean. He knew that Dean wasn't in a good place right now and that this wasn't going to end well.

 

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and stood up from the chair. 'Excuse me?' He said to the guy who had made the comment. He was shorter than Dean, maybe 5'10, with dark hair and trying and failing at growing some facial hair.

 

'You heard me, fag, no one wants to see that.' He turned back to his mates laughing, seeing Dean's face they didn't find it funny anymore.

 

'Dean, let it go.' Castiel was now standing next to Dean trying to calm him down. He reached for his phone to ring Sam.

 

'Yeah, Elsa... listen to your faggy boyfriend and let it go.' The young guy twirled and started singing and as he turned back, Sam punched him straight in his dumbarse face and knocked him to the floor.

 

His friends laughed at him as he tried to get back up. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Eileen were all standing next to each other. Dean looked right at him and said quietly to him, 'people in glass houses, mate.'   
  
………………………………………………………………………….  
  
When they finally got home it was after nightfall, Sam said he would take Eileen home and then go and pack some clothes, get some dinner and then come over.

 

John was out of surgery and all seems to have gone well. He was still in ICU when they left and Mary said that she would call them if anything else happens.   
  
Dean stormed into their bedroom and fell down on the bed with the force of a car crash. 'Son of a bitch, I can't believe I was in school with that prick, you know I got him that job at the garage,' Castiel came into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame listening to Dean ramble. He knew Dean needed to get everything off his chest.  
  
He changed subject. 'Come on, it's the 21st Century. How can some people still be like this? I mean seriously? That kid is gay, Cass, he's just trying to cover himself by making fun of others. I would have suggested I would help him if he wasn't such a dickhead.' Dean sat up on the bed and started taking his shoes and socks off. Castiel came and sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around Dean after he had finished taking his shoes off and throwing them across the rooms with his dirty socks still inside them; Castiel reminded himself that they were there.   
  
Dean leaned into Castiel, then he started kissing him on his neck, soft at first, but then he started to get really rough, Castiel didn't mind rough, but he knew what this was, this was suppose to be angry sex.  
  
'Dean, Sam will be here soon with food, he is saying the night.' Castiel tried to break Dean away from him, but Dean was always stronger and wouldn't budge.   
  
'I want you inside me Cass… I need you inside me. I love you.' Dean said as he was _nuseling_ into Castiel 's shoulder with tears rolling down his tired face. Castiel moaned at those words. Dean's hands were now under his shirt pushing him back on the bed. Dean was now straddling Castiel. Dean pulled the Batman shirt off of Castiel and threw it to already messy bedroom floor. He was kissing Castiel all the way down his neck, onto his collar bone, his lips made it to Castiel's chest, Dean wrapped his lush wet lips around his nipple, licking and biting it. Castiel pushed Dean off him. 'What is this about Dean, John, those dougebags... or the career change?'

 

Dean had a filthy look on his face, 'Would you back the hell off me, Cass?' I can't be a fireman okay, I just can't. Leave it alone.' Dean tried to straddle Castiel again, but Castiel wasn't having a part of it.

 

'Dean, why are you doing this? You hate being a mechanic, are you going to live your life doing something you hate just for your father?' Castiel was yelling at Dean now.

 

'Yes, Cass, it's called being a good son. Something that I am and you're not. Just because you turned your back on your family, doesn't mean I can do it to mine.' As soon as the words had left Dean's mouth he knew he had gone too far. Castiel's face immediately changed. But Dean was too angry at Castiel to apologise.   
  
Castiel grabbed onto Dean's hips and flipped him over and then ripped his shirt off, tossed it away and moved his hands down to Dean's now very tight jeans.  
  
'Fine Dean, you want me inside you, you want angry sex? You got it.' Castiel said, voice quivering as he undid the button and zipper on Dean's jeans. Castiel pulled them off onto the floor, his briefs along with them. Dean was now lying on their bed completely naked and feeling venerable, but turned on. They were both panting; Dean reached up and started to undo Castiel's jeans. Castiel moved himself out of his old torn jeans and his own briefs. He moved back onto the bed this time he was straddling Dean.  
  
Before Dean could react to his naked boyfriend in front of him Castiel flipped him onto his stomach, Dean moved his head out of the pillow so he could breathe, he loved it when Castiel took control of him. Without even a second thought Castiel had already applied his condom to massively hard member, he leaned down and grabbed onto Dean's hair with his left hand pulling his head back.  
  
'Is this angry enough for you? Hold on tight.' Castiel grunted.  
  
Before Dean could get a word in, Castiel was inside of him, Dean let out a loud cry of Castiel's name and his hands gripped onto the sheets. _God, I want this, hell I need this so much, I'm going to feel this in morning._ Dean thought as Castiel rode him hard from behind gripping his beautiful hands into Dean's hips. Dean arched his back in pleasure. Dean felt a small pinch of pain to begin with, he wasn't ready, but he was in love with Castiel and this was some of the best sex he had ever had. _Cass needs this just as much as I do,_ Dean thought to himself. He knew that last comment was over the line and he was going to apologise and make it up to Castiel, but he didn't expect this. Both he and Castiel were moaning together and Castiel continued to thrust hard, in and out of Dean, he was so tight. Dean was now very hard and very swollen. He went to reach for himself, but Castiel saw what he was doing and pulled on Dean's hand, dropping Dean's torso onto bed. He moved down to Dean's left ear, never breaking his thrusting motion. 'You need this Dean, this is all for you, leave it for me to finish you.' Castiel's voice was low and rough, he licked Dean's ear and then he arched his back in his own pleasure.

 

_Damn you Dean, for making me do this,_ Castiel thought as he pounded Dean as hard as he could. He knew this was going to hurt Dean, but Dean hurt him first. Castiel started to moan louder as he could feel his orgasm coming, he began to push harder and harder, faster and faster into his boyfriend who was now so intoxicated by Castiel, he could feel him pushing into him, he moaned Castiel's name and Castiel moaned his. Castiel had sweat dripping onto Dean and Dean was sweating onto their sheets. Castiel was not going to slow this down, generally he would never cum this quickly; but this was not a romantic, sweet or lovely evening.   
  
'Oh Dean, I'm coming, – DEAN!' New kinds of noises came out of Castiel's mouth and with that Castiel had cum inside of Dean. He collapsed on Dean and stayed inside him, still lying on top of Dean's exhausted body. Dean lifted his right arm and ran his hand along Castiel's outer thigh.  
  
'Castiel, that was fucking awesome.' Dean said, panting slowly.  
  
Castiel was careful now not to hurt Dean as he pulled himself free from Dean. He tossed the used condom and rolled Dean onto his back. He kissed Dean on his lips. 'It's not fucking over yet, Dean.'  
  
The biggest smile spread over Dean's face, Castiel didn't swear much at all, but Dean loved it when he did, and it was generally during sex.   
  
Castiel dragged Dean's hot and sweaty body to end of the bed and made him sit with his legs wide open. Castiel smirked at Dean, the left side of his lip pulling up in a cheeky smile. 'Fuck I love your penis, Dean.' With that comment Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back on the bed waiting for Castiel to give the best blowjob of his life.

 

 


	4. Dean's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is still giving Dean what he needs after their argument.  
> meanwhile Christmas is just around the corner and there is stuff to be done and presents to be bought.

Dean was in heaven, every time that Castiel licked the top his penis, Dean would quiver, and his whole body felt like it was going to explode. Watching Castiel, who then licked his own lips that had his pre-cum on them, had him even more aroused. _Please, Sammy – don't you dare knock on the crappy door right now_. Dean thought as Castiel was now softly caressing him. This was one of the best blowjobs he had ever been given and it really hadn't even started yet. Castiel was so slow and tender, not like their sexual encounter only moments ago. Castiel knew this is want Dean needed. _I love you Dean and if this is what you need tonight, I can do that. Even if you did hurt me_. Castiel's eyes were watching Dean squirming on the edge of the bed.  
  
Castiel could feel Dean's body move around him as he ran his hands gently up and around Dean's muscular inner thighs. He knew that was one of Dean's major erogenous zones. He then placed his sweat legs over Castiel's shoulders where they came to rest. His mouth was holding above Dean's very hard red erect penis and he could see that want in his partner's eyes, the need, and the desire. Dean grabbed a bunch of Castiel's dark scruffy hair as finally Castiel gave into Dean's soft pleading noises and wrapped his wet mouth around Dean.  
  
'Cass!' Dean gripped tighter into Castiel's hair, pulling it slightly with his right hand, while the left hand pulled at the now messy quilt cover.  
  
Castiel was now thrusting his mouth up and down Dean's shaft, slow, then faster, then slower, then picking up speed again. All the while running his pink tongue all around.  
  
'Oh my God Cass, faster, please… Faster!' Dean screamed out. Castiel obliged his boyfriend. _Bloody Sam, better not walk in on this, and hopefully he isn't standing outside waiting as he can hear us_. This ran through Castiel's head and he was giving head to Dean.  
  
Castiel could feel Dean was close and Dean knew he was. 'Cass, I'm coming, oh man alive, Cass!' Dean was moaning and his breathing was faster and heavier as he threw his head back and arched his back. Castiel pulled his mouth back to the tip of Dean and took his right hand away from Dean's thigh and started rubbing his balls and moving his hand closer to Dean entry. Dean let out a moan of absolute passion and hungers for more. Castiel continued to lick and suck at the tip of Dean's penis while rubbing his hand around Dean's balls and shaft. Dean came into Castiel's mouth.  
  
Dean collapsed onto the bed with his legs dropping off Castiel's shoulders. Castiel thought he was going to fall off the bed. Castiel got up and crawled up next to Dean. Castiel lay on his back and opened his arms up as Dean climbed into his cuddle.  
  
'Thank you.' Dean said into Castiel's chest. Castiel had his arms wrapped around Dean's beautifully perfect naked body. He kissed Dean on his head.  
  
'I love you Dean and I was sad and scared for you today.' Castiel said in the softest voice that he could use. 'I know that you were scared and hurting, but you hurt me too.' Castiel's voice had changed. He sounded as if he was about to cry.  
  
Dean gripped onto Castiel's frame and pulled him in as close as he could. 'I love you too Cass, don't you ever forget that. I'm sorry that I got to mad, I'm so sorry I hurt you, attacking you and you're family. That was so very wrong of me.' Dean moved himself so he was sitting eye level with Castiel; they were still in each others arms.  
  
Castiel kissed Dean on his flushed lips, 'Thank you for your apology, Dean. John is my family too, you don't have to shut down on me. I will always be there for you.' Castiel said to Dean.  
  
Dean started kissing Castiel softly and loving on his lips. Holding Castiel's face in his giant hands. Just at that moment the front door opened. 'Dean, I've got some dinner, got us some burgers and your favourite Western movies.'  
  
Dean had never seen Castiel move so fast in his life. He jumped up and slammed the bedroom door shut. 'Crap! Sorry!' Sam shouted from outside the door in the living area.  
  
Both Castiel and Dean started to laugh as Dean got dressed and Castiel put his robe on to go and have a shower. 'This conversation isn't finished, Dean.' Castiel said as he closed his robe. 'But we have all the time in the world.' He locked his fingers in Dean's hand and give him a quick peck on the cheek as he walked out of the bedroom.  
  
……………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, John was out of ICU and recovering in his own private room. Sam was back at his own place and over the shock of yet again walking in without knocking. He was lucky he didn't see anything this time. Although both Mary and John found it quiet amusing when Castiel regaled them with the story. Leaving out some import parts of course.  
  
Dean went out to do some Christmas shopping with Mary. She was going to help him find some stuff for Sam and John. Dean had already got all his gifts for Castiel; he never needed help finding the perfect gift for him.  
  
Castiel stayed at home and hung out with Gabriel and Balthazar. He invited them to the Winchester's for Christmas lunch, but they were going to their family's house. Castiel was not invited. It still upset him, but not as much as it used to. But he understood that his brothers would want to be there, so they are dropping by in the afternoon. Of course Mary was more than happy to have them drop in.  
  
'Hey, Castiel, are you still thinking of getting that tattoo for Deano?' Balthazar asked him.  
  
Gabriel almost choked on his coffee. 'What?' Wait a minute - you… get a tattoo? Come on Cassie, you? Really?' Gabriel continued to shake his head as he went over and sat at the breakfast bench in the kitchen next to Balthazar.  
  
'Yep, Cassie here wants to get some wings done on his back. Isn't that right Cassie.' Balthazar smiled as he looked at Castiel with a pleased look on his face for dobbing in his brother.  
  
'Thank you.' Castiel looked at Balthazar.  
  
'Yes, I was looking into it, as a surprise for Dean, he calls me angel, and so I thought I would get some wings tattooed on my back what's the big deal?' Castiel rhetorically asked his brothers with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Both Balthazar and Gabriel looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
'Well for one Cassie, it will hurt like hell and two; I don't think you would be able to handle it at all. Plus does Deano even like tats?' Gabriel looked at him with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
'I know, I'll ask him.' Balthazar pulled his phone out of his pocket and before Castiel could reach him, Gabriel had his arms tied behind his back and was wrestling him. Castiel struggled as much as he could against his older brother trying desperately to get to Balthazar and his phone.  
  
'Dean!' Balthazar paused.  
  
'Yeah, don't care – got a question for you. How do you feel about tattoos… like lets just say Cassie comes home with one, would you kill him or would think it was hot?' Balthazar nodded along as Castiel was still struggling against Gabriel to get the phone.  
  
'hhmmm, what? No mate, just thinking of doing it for this chick for Christmas, just wanted to know your feelings on the subject.' Balthazar listened some more.  
  
'All right then, bye.' Gabriel let go of Castiel as he rushed at Balthazar and punched in the shoulder. 'Ouch Cassie, come on now, I was only trying to help.'  
  
'You're an idiot.' Castiel spat out as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
'Fine, well I can tell you're pissed. However, F.Y.I he thinks it would be hot. If you want me to come and hold your hand, let me know.' Balthazar laughed.

 

Castiel thought on it, but probably better to ask Sam to come with him... less teasing.

 

'So how is John boy?' Gabriel asked.

 

'You could go and visit him, you know? For some unknown reason he actually likes you two.' Castiel said as he was tidying the tiny apartment.

 

That is because we are awesome and we pick on Dean and call you Cassie.' Balthazar laughed.

 

'Yeah, thanks for that.' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'As soon as Dean gets back we are going, you should come along.'

 

'Alright Cassie, we will come and say hi.' Gabriel replied.  
  
Castiel paced in their bedroom. _Why does Dean throw all his clothes on the floor?_ He really wanted to get wings tattooed on his back, has wanted to do it for a while now. But how could he keep it from Dean. They always had Christmas Eve sex that would go on well into the morning. There is no way Dean wouldn't think that something was up if he refused or had a big bandages on his back. The thought of their ritual of Christmas Eve sex was making Castiel feel horny. He felt his jeans get tighter as he tidying their room thinking about all the things they do to each other and themselves. He had to get that thought from his head, his brothers were in the next room. Thinking of his brothers... that did it.  
  
He thought of the DVD that was in their player in the bedroom. He would have loved some time to himself, he loved to masturbate to the video they made of themselves having sex. It was incredibly hot. Maybe for this Christmas they should make a new one?

 

 _Damn_ , he thought. He was getting hot again and his jeans began to get tighter. He thought of his brother again.

 

Just at that moment, Dean walked in with Sam.

 

'Oh look, Sam, it's the bobsie twins'. Dean laughed as he came in with bags of shopping.

 

Sam just smirked at his brother, he walked to Gabriel and shook his hand and then Balthazar's. 'Nice to see you guys again.'

 

'Hey, you too Sam. Deano, you got a great brother, much nicer then you.' Gabriel laughed as he patted Sam on his back.

 

Balthazar cleared his throat. 'So, Sam... I hear you had a near on close encounter?'

 

Sam looked confused and looked at Dean who was clearly trying hard not to laugh.

 

'Damn it, Dean. Do you have to tell the whole world.' Dean, Gabriel and Balthazar were all laughing when Castiel came into the lounge room. He loved the laughter billowing through his place.

 

'Well serves you right for not knocking, even we know that. These two can't keep their hands off each other. It's gross.' Balthazar said.

 

'Hey, you're just jealous.' Castiel said to his older brothers as he walked up to Dean and kissed him on his lips.

 

'Okay, we don't want to see that. Are you going to see John boy, or what?' Gabriel looked at Sam and then Dean and then back to Castiel.

 

Sam rode with Gabriel and Balthazar. Castiel and Dean went in Dean's Impala. Castiel told Dean all about his dirty thoughts while his brothers were in the house. Dean started to laugh so much that he threw his head back in that way that Castiel loves. He moved along the bench seat and sat closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his right around Castiel as they continued to the hospital.

 

As they made their way towards John's room they could hear Gabriel and Balthazar laughing. Dean turned into a store room and grabbed Castiel's hand and took him in with him.

 

'Cass, I'm going to join the fire brigade. It will be a long and hard road, but you were right. I need to do this for me, and hopefully dad will be okay with it. Mum already knows and she is really happy for me.' Dean was looking down at the ground as he said this to Castiel.

 

Castiel put his hands on Dean's rough face; he hadn't shaved in a few days. 'Dean, I support you, no matter what you want to do with your life. It is your life Dean and I will be there for the ride.' Castiel smiled at Dean as they walked out of the small room and headed to John.

 

As they walked in through the door it didn't take them long.

 

'What kept you too, thought you must have snuck off on us... ah?' Gabriel said as he gave Dean and wink and nudge Castiel in his side.

 

Dean looked like he was going to punch him and Sam just shook his head. To Dean's surprised, John let out a booming laugh and then Mary followed in. 'Told you we'd get him.' John said smiling and laughing along with Gabriel and Balthazar.

 

'You're brothers are great Castiel, I'm thinking of having them around every Friday nigh to watch the football with us. How does that sound?' John asked.

 

Castiel could feel Dean rolling his eyes. 'Well if you want to listen to a couple of narcissists all night go ahead. They tend to spit when they talk too. Plus pretty sure they know nothing about football.' Castiel smirked. Dean laughed and patted Castiel on his arse.

 

They all laughed at each others expense.

 

Sam was leaving to go to Eileen's. He said that he would drop off Castiel's brothers on the way. They said their goodbyes and John and Mary gave their best to Eileen. It made Dean remember that it took him a long time to get that kind of acceptance from John.

 

Dean gave a nod to Castiel, he knew what they meant. He asked Mary to join him for some coffee downstairs and let Dean talk with John about his job.

 


	5. What's up with Castiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried that Castiel may be loosing interest with the lack of sexual exchanges. Sam, of course, gets dragged into it.   
> Time for a date night.

It was getting closer to Christmas; the tree was up and fully decorated. Dean and Castiel had made arrangements for Sam, Balthazar, Gabriel and Eileen to come over on Christmas Eve for dinner and a bit of a Christmas party.

 

Dean had forewarned Gabriel and Balthazar that Eileen is deaf and asked them if they can hold back on the snarky comments. Of course Balthazar was only obliging if that didn't include Castiel and Dean in this little agreement.   
  
Castiel was still up in the air about getting the tattoo. He had been and acquired different quotes and styles, he found one that was of particular interest to him. He even confided in Sam, who thought it was a great idea, if he wanted it for himself and wasn't getting it to just to make Dean happy. _Good ol' Sammy_. Castiel thought. Castiel then continued on to ask Sam about how he can keep it from Dean and what their annual Christmas Eve tradition was. Sam didn't want a bar of it. 'Too much information, Cass'.' Sam said.

 

Sam and Castiel were very close. When Sam and Castiel were younger they used to talk all the time, about what they wanted from their lives and what they wanted to achieve. Castiel was after the simple things. Dean, good job, nice house and eventually kids. Sam was a bit more ambitious, he wanted to be a top lawyer, travel the world, live in and practice law in one of the big cities, maybe New York one day. He didn't see himself settling down. He lost his college girlfriend in a fire and It nearly destroyed him. Dean and Castiel got him through that time. He didn't want to find anyone else, he didn't want to get hurt again. However three years later, Eileen came into his life and he hasn't looked back.   
  
Dean had now finished all of his Christmas shopping and was alone in the apartment wrapping them up. He was so happy with what he got Sam, mainly as it was one of those new iPad things that he wanted. They would just buy each other some random stupid stuff that they thought was funny; it was usually something that would annoy the crap out of John and Mary. He couldn't wait to give Castiel his present; it was something that he had been saving his pennies for all year. Three days was too long of a wait for him.

 

His talk with John had gone very well. He let him know that he was thinking of becoming a fire fighter for a while and talked it over with Castiel on several occasions and that he felt like he would be letting John down if he wasn't a mechanic like him. John was so happy that Dean finally decided to do what he has always wanted to do.

 

'I have seen you are not happy at work, you are completely different around us away from work and especially with Castiel' John told him. 'I just want you to be happy, Dean. Who wouldn't love to have a fireman as their son. It is a very noble job son'. Dean and John hugged.

 

John also apologised for how he has been towards Dean and Castiel, he was never disappointed or upset with Dean. But he knows that he was being a horrible father, the way that he treated and Dean and mostly Castiel. Castiel makes Dean very happy and isn't that what love is meant to do?

 

'I love Castiel, just like he is one of my sons. Well, he is one of my sons. I'm very proud of you Dean and you have found a keeper.' This was the first time that Dean can ever remember having a really deep conversation with his father. He had a lot with Sam and especially Mary. But this was different and he hoped that they would have more conversations like this in the future.   
  
Dean's phone suddenly went off in his pocket, pulling him from his wrapping duties. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and saw the caller ID was Castiel.   
  
'Hey Cass, what's up?' He asked. 'I'm coming down… you brought how much food? Man Cass, we're not feeding an army, you do know Christmas is at mum and dad's right?' Dean was already making his way to the front door.   
  
'Keep you're panties on, I'm coming…. What?' Dean laughed, 'yeah I'll bite 'em off for you.' A huge smile spread across his face as he went to meet Castiel outside.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
  
It was now the day before Christmas Eve and Dean noticed something odd with Castiel. He wouldn't have sex with him. The last couple of nights they had not been together and it was starting to worry Dean. Not that he cared if they went a couple of nights without sex, sometimes that happened. But what got Dean is that they would be on the couch getting all hot and heavy and suddenly Cass would stop and make some lame excuse, like he had a sore back, or he wasn't feeling in the mood. He didn't question it at the time, but thought that he would ask Sam if he noticed anything odd with Castiel.  
  
Sam was over helping Dean set up an extra table from the storeroom that was under the apartment complex, so that they had enough room for all the guests that were going to be there tomorrow night.  
  
'Hey Sammy?' Dean asked. 'Have you noticed anything odd with Cass, in the last couple of days?' Dean asked his younger brother as they unfolded the legs of the old table that used to belong to John & Mary.   
  
'Only in the last couple of days?' Sam joked to his brother. To which Dean pulled his usual shut your bitch face, face. Sam of course knew everything that was going, as Castiel had told him what was up. But he knew he had to play dumb to his older brother, which was going to be hard as Dean generally saw straight through him.  
  
'Why are you asking me this, Dean? I haven't noticed any change in him. He loves Christmas, much more than most people should and he gets a bit crazy at this time of the year, but you know that, Dean.' Sam quickly went back to fixing and straightening the table. Dean looked at him, one eye squinting in a quizzical look. _What did his brother know?_  
  
After Sam had left, Dean put his feet up and started to watch some television. He had this thirst that could only be quenched by his favourite beer. Dean went to the fridge and had to move through the mountains of food that Castiel had got for Christmas Eve dinner, or should he say, feast. He smiled to himself as saw how much effort his amazing boyfriend went to for their family and for him.   
  
But he couldn't help but wonder as he made his way back to the long musty couch if Castiel had lost interest in him. _What if he wasn't as attractive to him any more?_ Dean froze, ' _What if he had met someone else? No_ , Dean tried to shake that thought from his mind. They had been together for so long, _what if Cass was getting bored with him?_ Dean began to get scared and wondered what he could do to fix it. Tonight he wasn't going to let Castiel cook anything, he was going to take him out to a romantic dinner, then he would take him to their favourite place in the world, have some drinks and win his boyfriend back.

 

Maybe even play their favourite home made movie.   
  
………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Castiel walked in the door and was surprised to see Dean showered and all dressed up. He was in his best dark denim jeans with a black button up shirt on. He smelt amazing and Castiel had to stand his ground or Dean was going down. He hated having to stop himself from sleeping with Dean, but it needed to be done until tomorrow night. However, Dean being all dressed up meant that after a couple of times of being rejected with no explanation he was trying to impress him, Dean wanted sex.   
  
'Wow Dean, you look amazing.' Castiel went towards Dean and kissed him hard on his pink lips – to which Dean lavished in.   
  
'I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, you deserve a break Cass, plus we will be cooking tomorrow, why not go out tonight? Then we can come back to our place and… relax.' Dean smiled shyly and Castiel smiled back at him.  
  
'We, Dean? I think I'll be the one cooking tomorrow.' Castiel let out a giggle as he made his way into the bedroom with Dean close behind him.   
  
'Hey there, I do a mean barbeque, thank you.' Castiel turned and smiled at Dean as he went to take his t-shirt off. Castiel suddenly stopped himself. 'You know what, do I have time to shower Dean? I have been to the gym today?'  
  
'Yeah, of course Cass, reservations are at 7 pm, don't rush. Shame I already showered.' He nudged Castiel and then pinched him on his arse as Castiel made his way out to the bathroom.  
  
Again this set the lights firing in Dean's head. Castiel has never not taken his clothes off in front of him before. Dean was really starting to worry now. _From how Castiel greeted me, he seemed impressed and happy. Should I say anything to him, or just let it go?_ Dean decided to let it go for now and see how the night out goes.   
  
They had a great dinner at their favourite restaurant. Their best girlfriend Charlie was working tonight, so she have gave them a good discount and they gave her an even better tip. They talked for hours about all kinds of things, movies, music, family – how annoying Castiel's brothers are, was high on Dean's list. Dean talked about how awesome it was to finally connect again with his father. Castiel sat listening to Dean with a smile on his face. Dean was different, happier somehow. Castiel and Dean had one of the best date nights they had had in a very long time. They even went dancing, and that was something that Dean didn't like to do, but he was so good at it. However as they walked back to their apartment with Dean holding Castiel's hand as he squeezed back, he didn't know if he could keep Dean at bay tonight – in fact he wasn't sure he wanted to. For as much as Dean missed having sex with his boyfriend, Castiel missed it even more.  
  
As soon as Dean had unlocked the front door, they were frantically kissing each other. The passion that they had suppressed for the last however many days was pouring out of them in one hell of a passionate kiss. Castiel slammed Dean up against the door as they shut it behind them. Dean mumbled under the kiss 'ouch Cass, door handle' Castiel laughed into Dean's mouth, they were afraid to break away from each other. They made their way into the lounge room, kicking off shoes and jackets along the way when suddenly they were interpreted.  
  
'Wow, I didn't come here to see a peep show.' A very loud and exuberant voice stated.  
  
Dean and Castiel stilled locked in each others embrace turning their heads at the same time to see Gabriel standing in the kitchen eating their food.

 

Dean was furious, red, hard and embarrassed. Castiel was just as furious, he had a plan. It was going to be an oral and hand night. He wanted it... he needed it. But now that wasn't going to happen. Unless he can get his fool arse brother out of their place.   
  
That was the end of the romantic evening.

 


	6. Christmas Eve Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas eve and Dean and Castiel are having their famous Christmas eve party that ends with a bang!

Castiel awoke with one thing on his mind – it was Christmas Eve… he wanted to have sex with Dean and he didn’t want to wait until tonight. However when he rolled over to greet his boyfriend, the right side of their soft bed was empty, except for a piece of ripped paper on Dean’s pillow.  
  
_My Angel, Last night was such a beautiful evening; just sorry we didn’t get to finish it. Hopefully tonight after the party we can. Love you - miss you. Dean._  
  
Castiel gripped the paper as tight as possible and hugged to his warm chest. He loved Dean so much. But he wondered where he could have gone too.  
  
…………………………………………………………………  
  
Dean was at the travel agents getting everything ready for Castiel's Christmas present. He didn’t have all the papers, but he needed something to give to Castiel tomorrow to show the awesome holiday he had planned for them in the middle of next year. He had been saving a long time for this trip for Castiel. They didn’t have a lot of money, but it was worth it for his angel.  
  
Ellen came over to Dean where he was seated at her overly neat desk. ‘Here you are Dean, sweetie. I have drawn up your trip as well as the brochure for Vancouver and the activities you have planed with Cass'.  
  
‘Thanks very much Aunty Ellen, for all the you have done in getting this all organised. Cass is going to be so happy. Oh and thanks a bunch for helping me out with the prices and discounts.' Dean said as he got up and hugged Ellen. Ellen was a family friend of the Winchester's and her daughter Jo was good friends with both Sam and Dean. Dean knew that at one stage Jo was attracted to him. It hurt him to have to hurt her, but she was fine with it and she is now best friends with Castiel.  
  
‘You’re welcome, Dean. I will call you when you can come and collect the rest of your papers and plane tickets.’ She smiled at him as he wave to her. 'Merry Christmas, give my love to the family and tell Jo I will be over to see her new born daughter soon.' 'Will do, Dean.' She replied as he walked out the door.  
  
Dean knew that Castiel would be up by now and fussing over getting everything perfect for tonight, he loved it when Castiel got into these kinds of moods. He loved teasing him and making it hard for him to get anything done. But he always manages to pull it off.  
  
Dean walked into the apartment about 2 hours after he had left with some last minute presents, mainly for Castiel's family as he always left them for last.

  
‘Hey Cass, where are you?’ Dean walked down the hall and into the large open lounge and dinner area, he was surprised that Castiel wasn’t in his usual flap and wasn’t cooking. He could smell the turkey cooking though.  
  
He was turned facing the kitchen as Castiel crept up on Dean and grabbed him around his rough chest. Dean smiled as Castiel was softly kissing the back of his neck.  
  
‘I thought you were never coming home.’ Castiel said in between all the kissing he was doing.  
  
Dean turned around and saw that Castiel was naked; well, all except a Santa hat on his head. Dean dropped all of his shopping and lunged at Castiel. He forgot if anything in his shopping was breakable, he didn't really care. They fell onto the soft musty lounge as it creaked under their weight. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues were borrowing frantically into each other’s mouths, so wet and full of lust. Full of love, passion and excitement.  
  
Dean was on top of Castiel who was taking Dean’s shirt off. Dean was moaning, as he had to break his kiss to let Castiel remove it. After it was off Dean said ‘damn Cass, I wish I had a button-up shirt on, would have made that easier.’ Castiel smiled at him as he went to get off the lounge. Dean against this, protested in a moan and pushed him back down.  
  


Castiel looked intently into Dean's now ravenous eyes. ‘Dean, I want to give you an early Christmas present, and this should make it obvious as to why I have been dismissive of your sexual advances the last couple of days. Which have been the hardest days of my life... pardon the pun.’ Castiel smiled at Dean as he got up off the lounge and turned his back to him, an amazing set of angel wings had been tattooed on his back and arms, well all the way down his arms so when he opened them up they wings spread out.  
     
Dean was flawed; he looked at this stunning art on his back and was totally impressed. ‘Cass, this is gorgeous.’ The wings started from just below his neck and spread down the back of his arms; Dean stood up slowly from the couch and reached out to run his rough mechanics fingers slowly down Castiel’s arms, tracing the line of the black inked wings that were now spread out wide as Castiel opened his arms our wide – they were magnificent. Castiel flinched.  
  
‘Oh Cass, did I hurt you, are they still sore?’ He kissed the top of Castiel’s head.  
  
‘A bit, but they are a gift for you Dean, and I too.’ Castiel winked at his awestruck boyfriend.  
  
‘Well.’ Dean went and grabbed his camera. ‘Now you truly are my angel.’ Dean winked at Castiel as he took 2 photos, one with Castiel's arms down and the second with this arms opened wide, making sure to get that gorgeous arse in the frame.  
  
He put the camera down, telling himself to hide that later before everyone gets here tonight. He moved towards his lover, Castiel grounded in the same spot waiting for Dean to get to him. Castiel held out his hands and Dean closed in and embraced Castiel in his warm hug. They started kissing, this time a lot slower, but none less passionate. Dean tried to avoid too much rubbing on Castiel’s back, as he didn’t want to irritate his new tattoo. But it was hard.  
  
Speaking of hard, he could feel the pressure building inside his tight denim jeans. He moved Castiel’s hand down so he would release the pressure for him. But Castiel wouldn’t oblige.  
  
They stopped kissing, moaning into each other as they rested their foreheads on each other’s. ‘Sorry Dean, but if you didn’t take off so early this morning, we could have.’ Castiel was still flushed and panting.  
  
‘Damn it, how long till they get here?’ Dean asked, also moaning and panting, sweat starting to run down his now flushed back.  
  
‘5 hours.’ Castiel kissed Dean on his nose and went to get changed, while Dean contemplated a very, very cold shower.  
  
He followed Castiel into their room and grabbed onto his hand; come on Cass, we can get this tension over with in half an hour, that leaves you 4 and half to get everything ready, plus the turkey is doing it’s own thing.’ Dean smiled that irresistible smile that he does when he wants Castiel to give into him.  
  
Castiel closed in on Dean and talked into his red-hot ear, his voice even more husky and sexier than usual – this did not help Dean down stairs. ‘Sam, you know, your brother – well he will be here in 2 hours, plus in an hour the turkey will be ruined. Further to that, what I have in mind for us will take a lot long than half an hour.’ He pulled back from Dean’s left ear to see Dean’s face full of sexual tension and lust. His green eyes were about to explode with it, his pupils had never been so dilated. Castiel kissed Dean once more on his pink flushed full lips and then proceeded to change.

 

 

 

'Plus,' Castiel started. 'I need you to get cleaning for me, you can start with cleaning all your clothes off the floor in here and then vacuum. Thanks cutie.' Castiel winked knowing that one way to get Dean to do anything is flattery.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………  
  
There was a loud knock at the front door as Dean got out of the shower. He heard Castiel shout out, ‘it’s open, Sam.’  
  
Sam came through the door and thumped his way down past the bathroom and into the kitchen to greet Castiel. Dean laughed under his breath as he dried himself off and started to get changed. Always been the same heavy-footed oaf of a brother.  
  
Castiel and Sam were in the kitchen talking about the new grand tattoo when Dean came down the hallway.

  
‘So he told you about his Christmas present for me.’ Dean came and stood next Castiel and wrapped his long arm around Castiel’s slim waist. Dean had a grin on him that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Sam gave a sheepish look and Castiel looked anywhere but at Dean.  
  
‘You knew!’ Dean stated to Sam in a rough sharp voice. He turned to Castiel who was now trying to break free of Dean’s strong grip, without much success. ‘He knew?’ Dean asked Castiel, which was more of statement than a question.  
  
Castiel just smiled at Dean. ‘I needed an opinion on it, Sam is your brother, so I asked him what he thought of it. Don't worry, he hasn’t seen it.’ Castiel looked at Sam as he went over to the Christmas tree that was up in the corner of the room, which was dwarfed by Dean’s massive television.  
  
Dean looked at Sam, and then looked back to his partner. He leaned down, still gripping tight into Castiel’s adorable waist, fingers twisting in his shirt; he kissed Castiel on his beautiful cracked lips.  
  
He looked over at his younger brother who was busy unpacking presents under the tree. ‘I knew you knew something when I was talking to you the other day, Sammy.’  
  
Sam laughed and came back over to them. ‘ Yeah well, you would never have guessed that, ah?’ Sam punched his brother in the arm as he walked into the kitchen. Dean poked his tongue out at his younger brother and then walked in his room to finish getting ready.  
  
‘Cass, I just got some small gifts for Gabe and Balthazar. They are from Eileen, and myself even though she doesn’t really know them, she wanted to give them something.’ Sam patted Castiel on the back as he started to help Castiel to get all the food ready.  
  
‘Thank you, Sam, that is very nice of you. I hope you didn’t go to too much expense for those two.’ Castiel laughed.  
  
‘Nah, just little stuff. You need a hand here?’ Sam asked.  
  
‘Yeah Sam, you can get all the appetizers ready if you like, cheese and crackers, the fruit in the fridge.’ Castiel showed Sam where it all was and Sam got to making it all up as Dean put his loud music on, sang and danced all around the apartment, all the while also teasing Castiel and bugging his younger, yet, taller brother as much as possible.  
  
The dinner party went off without a hitch; Castiel was the perfect host with Dean admiring his boyfriends every move. He couldn’t help but watch him all night with his family. They were all Dean and Castiel’s family. Even Balthazar was on his best behaviour. They drank, ate, and shared a lot of laughs. Eileen told them all stories of how Sam tried to court her. Castiel then told her the story of how he and Dean had met in High School. Gabriel and Balthazar told stories of how they would try and ruin Dean and Castiel’s time together when they were supposed to be _studying_. Eileen wanted to know all about how Sam was as a child. Well, didn’t Dean have some cracking stories, so did Castiel.  
  
Gabriel and Balthazar left around 11:30 pm. Dean was hoping that Sam would take Eileen home soon. It got to one in the morning and Dean finally piped up – ‘hey Sammy, it’s late, shouldn’t you guys be getting home before the big day tomorrow.’ His voice was stern and had a hint of piss off; I want to have sex with my boyfriend that has fucking great big angel wings tattooed down his back and arms. Sam got the hint and after saying their goodbyes and Merry Christmas’ they finally left.  
  
As soon as Dean had locked the door behind Sam and Eileen, he found Castiel in the kitchen tidying up the place. He came up behind Castiel and squeezed his whole horny body around his angels slender waist, he felt Castiel shiver at Dean’s touch and he turned into Dean’s embrace forgetting all about the dishes and left over food, they picked up where they left off this morning.  
  
Dean was softly kissing Castiel, slowly down his neck, he could feel Castiel starting to drop, so he gripped him from under his tight arse and lifted him off the floor, instinct took over as Castiel wrapped his quivering legs around Dean’s thrusting hips. Their breathing became faster and heavier as Dean took them both into their bedroom. Dean threw Castiel onto the sturdy bed and jumped down on top of him, not wanting their bodies to be apart from each other for too long. Castiel however moved Dean aside and got up from the crushing weight of his lover.  
  
Dean moaned in unhappiness. ‘What’s up, Cass?’  
  
Castiel smiled as he got out the new candles and started to light them and place them on the two bedside tables. He then lowered the light in their room. Dean’s massive smile was back upon his amazing face. Castiel took his coat off and let it fall were it landed on the floor and crawled up the end of the bed towards Dean who was now spread out on his back with his legs unfolded wide as an open invitation to, Castiel. They began kissing passionately, their tongues invading each other’s mouths. Dean lifted his left leg up and tightened it around Castiel; he started running his right hand through the messy mop of dark hair on top of Castiel’s head. Castiel was now unbuttoning Dean’s black shirt and running his hands up and down his bare chest.  
  
Castiel felt himself heating up as he was rubbing against Dean. _I love it when we rub our crotches together under our clothes, sometimes this is more of turn on to me than anything else_ , Dean thought. They broke apart long enough for Dean to take his shirt off and pull Castiel’s shirt off over his head, making his hair even more messier than it was. Castiel was now taking control, Dean loved this side of Castiel – not many people got to see this side of him, dominating and controlling, Castiel. Castiel was placing kisses all the way down Dean’s chest and back up to his nipples. His hands were now working on freeing Dean’s penis from its denim prison. Dean threw his head back into the soft pillows as Castiel’s tongue was making small circles around his pink hard nipples.  
  
‘Cass’ Dean’s voice was shuddering as his whole body was quivering under Castiel’s touch. Castiel smiled as he worked his way down to Dean’s jeans and unbuttoned, then unzipped them, exposing Dean’s black briefs. His fingers were massaging his penis that was still trapped now only by a small amount of cotton. Dean grabbed Castiel by his face and dragged him back to meet his green excited eyes. They kissed more passionately this time, their lips crushing into each other. Dean’s hands made their way to Castiel’s torn denim jeans and began to unzip them. Castiel let out a low moan as his breathing started to deepen. Dean flipped Castiel onto his back and smiled as he went down on him. He pulled his jeans off with such a fury that he ripped his briefs. Castiel didn’t care.  
  
He was now lying there naked, his breathing getting all the more heavier as Dean moved his hands up along the outside of Castiel’s legs. Dean was now in position, he stared at Castiel’s penis, Castiel was looking at him, willing him to hurry up and lick him. ‘Dean… please’ Castiel pleaded, panting in a low rough voice. Dean obliged, he held Castiel at his shaft and let his tongue slowly start manoeuvring around the head. Castiel was in Heaven; he gripped tight onto the clean crisp white sheets, the back of his head now thrown against the soft pillows. His breathing was getting heavier as Dean opened his warm mouth and slid Castiel’s dick inside, his tongue moving all around his red-hot manhood.  
  
Dean was listening to Castiel’s moaning getting louder and faster as Dean also started to suck harder and faster. Castiel’s left hand grabbed a mop of Dean’s short hair and twisted it into his fingers. Dean came up for air; he began to lick around Castiel’s balls and got closer to his hole. Castiel was throbbing with all the pleasure that Dean was giving him. He could feel Dean kissing his inner thigh, sucking the skin between his lips. As Dean’s lips started to release from Castiel’s thigh, this was his chance. He pushed himself up, grabbed both of Dean’s muscular arms and pulled him back up to eye level. They looked into each other’s eye for only a short moment, but it felt like an eternity for them.  
  
Castiel then winked at Dean and flung him over onto his back. Dean smiled back at Castiel as he reached for the lube in the bedside table. But before he would use it he sat up on his folded knees and took Dean’s jeans and briefs completely off him and tossed them to the floor. He lifted Dean’s butt up towards him. Castiel manoeuvred his body backwards a bit until he had Dean and himself in position. Castiel bent down and saw that Dean had already been preparing himself. Castiel began to make things more comfortable for Dean, he was opening him, with his thumb and index finger he started to manoeuvre and twist the plug that Dean had already put in himself. _I wish I could have put this in him_. Castiel thought. Dean was panting, he wanted to touch himself, he could feel the fire burning inside of him, and he wanted Castiel to take him right now. He needs his angel to take him.  
  
‘Cass, oh my, Cass I love you so much!’ Dean’s breathing was getting heavier, as was Castiel’s, he put the condom on and came back face to face with his lover, the man of his dreams.  
  
‘Dean, I love you too.’ Both he and Castiel locked themselves in a kiss of fire as Castiel then finally removed the plug after playing with it inside of Dean and inserted his penis into Dean. Dean threw his head back as Castiel held himself inside Dean. Dean gripped tight onto Castiel’s arms as he began slowly rocking himself between Dean’s legs; Dean’s nails began to close in tighter on them as he began to thrust. He leaned down onto Dean so that their hot sweaty bodies were rubbing onto each other’s, for it being the middle of winter, it was certainly very hot in that room.  
  
Dean’s penis was rubbing up against Castiel’s slender frame; there was no need for him to stroke it, or for Castiel to do like-wise. That was all the friction he needed and wanted.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel were moaning in unison as Castiel was thrusting in and out of Dean, Dean’s hands had now reached over Castiel’s back, running his rough fingers up and down the perfect grove of his spine. Castiel let out a low moan, _Dean knows how to get my motor running_. He was moving faster and faster, he would then lean down and kiss Dean ever so softly on his wet lips. _I don't know if I could be anymore in love with this man,_ Dean thought to himself. They felt like they could do this for hours, and it had been. Dean and Castiel eyes locked onto each other, ocean blue reflecting into emerald green, they knew that the climax would come, but they didn't want it to. _I don't want this pleasure to stop,_ Castiel's mind was running. They were now on their sides, Castiel was tight into Dean's back with his right arm around Dean's waist slowly making it's way to rock hard penis. This was one of Dean's favourite positions, he turned his neck to try and see Castiel's face. _I could watch his beautiful face all day, but it is even more stunning during sex._

 

They were nearly there; Castiel, still on his side, flipped Dean to face him. He could feel his groin moving faster as if against his own will, he started to shudder as the orgasm came closer and closer. Dean could also feel the same effects, He nerves were on fire, his head was screaming at him – he wanted to cum, he wanted it, he willed himself to wait for Castiel.  
  
All of a sudden Castiel pulled out of Dean, and removed his condom. ‘What are you doing Cass...’  
  
But before Dean could finish his sentence, he knew. Castiel laid down next his partner, rolling them both on their sides and took them both in his hand. Dean took his left hand and tangled it into Castiel’s as they both held onto each other and came together. The euphoria of it all made them shudder, Castiel gripped onto Dean’s shoulder so hard he nearly left a mark and Dean’s hand tightened on the bed sheets.  
  
They both lay on the bed together, Castiel lay across Dean’s chest his right arm sprawled across Dean's body and his head snug in Dean’s shoulder as Dean lay on his back. Dean's left hand was behind his head and the other was playing with Castiel’s now very messy dark hair. They laid there in silence, just as they liked it.  
  
‘Merry Christmas Cass, our 6th Christmas together, lets hope we have a thousand more.’ Dean could feel Castiel smile.  
  
‘Dean.’ Castiel mumbled as he moved himself upwards and leaned on his left shoulder to look into Dean’s eyes.  
  
‘Yeah, Cass.’ Dean’s piercing green eyes started straight into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes.  
  
‘Marry me.’ Dean looked at Castiel, a smile starting to spread across his perfect face.  
  
‘Will you marry me Dean, make me even happier than I already am… although I’m not sure if that can be possible.’ Castiel’s eyes were wide - he was smiling at Dean.  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel around his neck and kissed his angel, as he had never done before, he was so happy, he couldn’t believe that Castiel had asked him to marry him.  
  
‘Of course I will marry you, Cass!’ Dean said as he finally broke their kiss.  
  
This time Castiel slammed himself into Dean and kissed him back.

 

Castiel moved across to his bedside table and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it and inside was a wide silver band ring with small blue jewels running around it. Dean was so happy as Castiel placed it on his wedding finger.

 

‘I know we have a while to plan this, but how about a Christmas wedding? You know, it is our favourite time of the year.’  
  
‘Sounds awesome to me Cass!’ Dean replied as he looked at the clock next to Castiel. It was 5 am. They hadn’t slept all night and had to be up in 2 hours to get ready to go to John and Mary’s. But there was no way Dean could sleep right now; he reached for his phoned and texted the first person he thought of.  
  
_Hey Sammy, guess what? Cass proposed – we're getting hitched!_  
  
Dean put his phoned down and opened his arms to Castiel. They curled into each other’s arms and to Dean’s surprise - he did fall asleep. They feel asleep together.

 


End file.
